


the merry finches sing

by BorisTheSpider



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorisTheSpider/pseuds/BorisTheSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets woken up by a familiar tune and hits it off with his attractive neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the merry finches sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and dumb. I wrote it at 3am a couple weeks ago and just found it in my writing folder and cleaned it up a bit. I feel like it should have more but??? what even is writing.
> 
> It's inspired by a prompt from [this post](http://brandybuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/108243601291/yes-coffee-shop-spy-aus-are-totally-cute-but).
> 
> Title from the song Samwise sings that ends up helping him find Frodo in the Tower of Cirith Ungol in _The Return of the King_.

Bucky opened his eyes with the feeling that something had awoken him, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and turned over on his side to face the window – the completely dark window. He turned onto his other side to glance at his alarm clock, which helpfully told him it was 3:17 AM. He turned over onto his back.

“What the hell.”

Resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again tonight, Bucky yawned again and sat up. His legs tangled in the blanket for a moment before he gently extricated himself. He stopped in the bathroom for a minute on his way to the couch, flopping onto it and grabbing the TV remote. Just before he pressed the power button, he heard something. One of his neighbors was playing some kind of music. Some very loud – and very familiar – music.

“What the _hell_.”

Bucky threw his arm over his eyes, trying to figure out _what the hell is this music. I know it, what the hell is it._

Eventually, Bucky removed his arm from his face and squinted up at the ceiling.

“Is this Lord of the Rings?”

Bucky groaned and rolled off the couch, smoothly getting to his feet. The music seemed to be emanating from the apartment just to the left of his. He doubted it was coming from Mrs Johnson’s apartment on the other side. She had baked him cookies and tried to set him up with her granddaughter, Daisy, all in one visit, right after he’d moved in. She’d eventually accepted that he wasn’t interested in her granddaughter (or anyone’s granddaughter, really). She definitely wasn’t the blast-film-soundtracks-at-ungodly-hours type.

Standing in front of apartment number 616, he hesitated. He hadn’t met this neighbor yet. That didn’t mean much, since he generally kept to himself anyway, but the denizens of all the other apartments around him had made some attempts at socialization. His mind fuzzily went through all possible scenarios, including that this mysterious neighbor was a vampire and that’s why he was up at three in the morning and didn’t try to make friends. A Lord of the Rings-loving vampire.

Bucky mentally slapped himself and knocked on the door. The music kept coming and he could hear no sounds that suggested someone was coming to the door, so he knocked again, this time more forcefully.

He was about to knock again when he heard heavy footfalls just on the other side of the door. He dropped his arm back by his side just as the door opened.

Bucky opened his mouth to tell his neighbor, “hey, your music’s kinda loud. Could you maybe shut it the hell off, please?” but abruptly cut himself off when he got a look at this… this _god_ standing before him. His mouth remained open, and he may have drooled a little before he snapped it shut.

“Howdy, neighbor,” said the Adonis, smiling. “Can I help you?”

Bucky blinked. “Uh… howdy? Um.” _Wow, real intelligent, Barnes. Bet you’re lookin’ real attractive right now._

Beefcake continued to stand there and smile at Bucky, oblivious to his inner… uh, _turmoil_.

“Sorry to, um, bother you, but…” Bucky trailed off, distractedly letting his eyes wander lower – over ridiculously wide shoulders and a chest barely covered by the white tank the man was wearing, which seemed to be covered in paint, down to a trim waist – before snapping back up. “Um, your music is – Christ. Uh, well, it kinda woke me up,” he rubbed his neck awkwardly and tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

Dreamboat’s eyes widened and he looked apologetic. “Oh! Sorry. I got absorbed in what I was doing and didn’t really realize it was so loud,” he gestured behind himself to an easel.

Bucky’d like to get absorbed in doing this guy and see how loud it could get, and _Christ did I say that out loud oh no oh fuck_ , but the hunk didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it almost seemed like he _liked_ the idea, but maybe that was just wishful thinking on Bucky’s part and he should probably just leave before he embarrasses himself further—

“Why don’t you come inside?”

Bucky looked up and the guy was _smirking_ oh my _god Barnes this is happening you’re gonna fuck your hot neighbor and it’s all thanks to Lord of the fucking Rings._

Bucky smirked right back and gave him his best bedroom-eyes. “Don’t mind if I do, neighbor.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I know Daisy Johnson in the MCU is Skye, but I've been reading _Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier_ and I just had to? Comics shout-outs, y'know.
> 
> P.P.S. This is called "beefcake neighbor" in my documents folder. Because imagination is my strong suit. Also I listened to [The Riders of Rohan](https://youtu.be/_SBQvd6vY9s?t=4690) while writing it, so that's the song Steve's listening to. If anyone wanted to know.


End file.
